Sisters in Peril
by WelshCanuck
Summary: After Phoebe comes clean about letting Cole live the three sister get away from it all to reconnect as witches.. and mostly sisters...but all is not smooth as they find strength in thier bond as siters to survive.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The Charmed Characters are the property of Aaron Spelling and Constance Burge. I just borrow them for your enjoyment and my writing addiction.**

* * *

The fire crackled in the background as Piper curled next to Prue. She starred at the roaring fire with her thoughts on her little sister. How could she have lied to them about Cole? Did she honestly think she could get away with it? The second he came back she might have known that they would find out.

Prue starred at the fire before them as she felt the warmth of Piper against her. What she was missing was Phoebe. Her baby sister was almost avoiding her and Piper since she had come clean about Cole. She didn't really blame her. She was furious inside with Phoebe but somewhere she understood. She wrapped her arms around Piper in a hug as they both sat there in the warm blaze.

"How long are we going to be mad at her Prue?" Piper asked not taking her eyes off the fire.

"I don't know yet Piper. Parts of me want to kill her, but deep down I can almost feel her pain and I understand why she did it."

"Wow, that's pretty profound coming from you. I thought you were big time pissed off."

"I was when she told me. But I started to think of her reasons. And we talked about it a bit the other night."

They continued to sit in silence each in their own thought as to why their sister had not told them she never vanquished Belthazor.

* * *

Phoebe walked up the steps to the Manor and stopped before she even reached for the handle. It had already been a few days since her and Prue had talked about Cole, and ever since then they had barely spoken two words to each other.

She reached for the handle and then pulled back. Closing her hands tight to a fist she changed her mind and stepped back down the steps quietly and made her way around to the back of the Manor; avoiding her sisters.

Carefully opening the back door she entered quietly. Hearing her sisters talking softly in the living room she slowly made her way up the stairs. Stopping a few stairs up she turned and listened to what they were saying.

"Piper I can really see why she did it. I mean let's say we found out that Andy was a demon after all those years. I still loved him and in that I can see where she would be the same. I saw her with Cole. Hell I felt the emotions the two of them had for each other when I was an empath. It was the same feeling that I had with Andy."

"So you are condoning what she did?" Piper asked confused.

"No. But I am her action. Some how I will fix this Piper. She's still my baby sister and I love her with my whole heart, no matter what she did."

Phoebe sat a bit longer before the tear started to appear on her cheeks. She hadn't even really noticed that she was crying. She felt the love inside her for her sisters and she felt bad for betraying them the way she had. All for love. Yet they had always loved her unconditionally.

--- ----

Prue sat as the fire slowly dwindled out and Piper slept with her head on her sister's lap. Prues thoughts went to her youngest sister as they had most of the night. But her thoughts soon turned to worry as she realized that Phoebe had not come home. Here it was almost 3AM and still no sign of Phoebe.

"Piper." She said quietly at first so not to startle her sister. Getting no reaction at first she tried again a bit louder.

"Hmm Prue what's wrong?"

"Phoebe. She hasn't come home yet."

Piper sat up fast as she looked at Prue. "What do you mean she isn't home yet?"

"Well I haven't heard her come in yet, so what do you think that means?"

"Ok you check upstairs and the attic and I'll check down here and the basement."

"Piper?"

"Look maybe she came in when we were both asleep."

"I wasn't sleeping."

"Ok then maybe she came in the back door and didn't say anything. She has to be here Prue." Piper started to panic.

"Ok. We'll look." Prue agreed, as she made her way up the stairs not wanting to scare Piper any more then she already was. As scared as Prue was, she didn't let on to Piper.

Piper checked the first floor in all the places she thought that Phoebe may be. Yet she came up empty. Making her way down the stairs she once again came up empty. As her worrisome escalated, she made her way up the stairs in search of both Prue and Phoebe. As she reached the top of the stairs her worries did not leave her as she saw Prue standing at Phoebe's doorway.

She walked up behind her sister and looked over her shoulder into Phoebe's room. "You ok?" she started to ask though she stopped as she looked in on her baby sister sleeping soundly. Soundly. How ironic is that? She thought. Here we are worrying the last bit of the night away and she is laying up her fast asleep.

"She never even let us know she was home." Prue said quietly as she watched her sister sleep. "She never let us know she was ok." She continued quietly.

Piper didn't say a word as she wrapped her arms around from behind Prue. They were all feeling a little betrayed about what had happened and it was something she wasn't sure if they would ever get back. Trust in each other.

* * *

Phoebe felt the warmth of the sun on her face. She remembered what she had over heard from her sisters the night before but was still unsure if she should say anything or not. Everything seemed to happen at once. She betrayed her sisters and the next thing she knew that betrayal came back to bite her in the ass.

She rolled over towards the window and welcomed another beautiful California day. But as she lay there she heard the door to her room creak open. Bracing herself for the lecture she was about to get for them worrying about her she didn't even move.

"Phoebs you awake?"

She lay still, not sure if she should answer or not. Should she pretend she was still sleeping or should she let her sister know she was indeed awake?

"Look I know you're awake. I just want to talk to you a minute."

Phoebe took in what her sister was saying as she also took in a deep breath, before rolling over to face her sister.

"Look I know you are hurt and you feel that we never supported you in the whole Cole thing. But you have to remember what you did. You let a demon live. A demon that has tried to kill us on more than one occasion." She said as she watched for any reaction for Phoebe. "If you think about it can you really blame us for feeling betrayed by you?" she finished as she stepped into the room and sat on the bed.

Phoebe didn't even move. "Look I just want to talk to you about last night. I didn't and don't want to give you a lecture about Cole." She said as she sat on the edge of the bed. "Promise me you will never do that again. Coming home and not letting us know you are home safe. Prue was worried and I was frantic. It was selfish of you."

Phoebe locked eyes with Piper as she sat on the bed beside her. She had not wanted to worry any of her sisters when she came home. Truth was; she didn't even think about what would happen if she didn't inform her sisters she was home.

Finally finding her voice, "I'm sorry."

"It's ok. Just don't do it again."

"Yeah. Don't do it again." Came the voice from the doorway.

Prue stood there motionless as she watched Piper and Phoebe on the bed. She felt as she had the first day Phoebe came home from NYC, overwhelmed yet mad all at the same time. But in the end her overwhelming feeling won out. Her love won out.

Prue stepped up to the bed with hesitation. "Look I was thinking. We all need a break. Be it demon fighting or a break from the world. Why don't we all go away together? A chance to re-connect to each other. A chance to hash out everything that we have inside."

"Can't we do that here Prue?" Piper asked innocently.

"Yeah we could. But if we go away then if it gets to heated no one can leave the other two."

Phoebe saw what Prue was doing. In her own way she was reaching out to her. Knowing that it would be either her or Prue that walked away from the heated arguments that were sure to happen. "What did you have in mind?" she finally asked.

Prue locked eyes with Phoebe. She knew that they both had a lot of talking to do and even she wasn't sure if they could do it all in a weekend. "Well one of the guys from work as this cabin out on Lake Hawthorn. He said we can use it this weekend if we like. And before you get all mad at me. No I did not plan this before hand. I just called him now. I think we need to do this in order to reconnect as witches."

There was silence that sat heavy in the room before it was broken, "Witches or sisters Prue?" Piper asked as she looked from one sister to the next.


	2. Chapter 2

The next few days nothing more was said about the trip. They all knew they were going; it was just a matter of getting a few things together and packing up Pipers jeep.

"Ok we all set?" Piper looked around the Manor for anything that may have gotten left out of her vehicle.

"Yes. Good." Phoebe answered for her and her sister."Where's Prue?"

"Don't know." Piper answered as she made her way to the kitchen as Phoebe headed up stairs.

Each returning back to the foyer with no sister.

"Maybe she's already in the car." Piper suggested as she went outside. She found Prue sitting on the Manor steps waiting for them

"Hey we were looking for you."

"I didn't know I was lost." Prue answered with a slight smile.

Piper looked down at Prue and sighed. She knew this was hard on her but they all had to realize it was hard for all of them.

"Phoebe she's here! Lets go." Piper called back in to the Manor.

Phoebe came out of the house ,closing the door behind her. She was about to say something to Prue but caught the look Piper was giving her. _'Not now.'_

"Ok we set?" Prue asked as she made her way to the Jeep. "Shotgun." She called out before her sister could. It was a game they had played as children and it was something that Phoebe and her would still do now and then. But she never got her usual banter reply back from her baby sister, as Phoebe made her way to the back seat and buckled herself in. Prue looked across the hood at Piper who just shrugged her shoulders.

"Give her some time." She said quickly before she got into the driver's seat.

Most of the drive was quiet to the lake. A lot quieter then any other road trip they had ever taken. And the silence made the four-hour drive that much longer.

As they entered the cabin, they looked around at their new surroundings before unloading the Jeep. Each making their fair share of trips back and forth till it was all unloaded.

"Ok so where did this envelope come from?" Piper asked as she unpacked the box in the kitchen.

"It was there when I brought the kitchen stuff in." Prue said as she walked over and picked it up.

'To my charming girls.' Was all the title said.

They all looked at each other not knowing who or where it had come from.

"Ok so none of us brought it in. So either your friend was here and left it for us, or.." Phoebe left her sentence unfinished.

"It got here magically." Piper finished as she starred at Prue to open it.

Looking at each sister she then tore it open and read it.

_"Ok you're not my charming girls. Though one of you is. I wanted to let you know that all magical situations will be taken care of in your absence. Everyone feels it is in the best interests if you work this out what ever it is. So a few ground rules that you should go by._

_1) No magic while you're gone. You have to do this on your own. When everything looks like it's going nowhere, remember who you are, not witches. Sisters. _

_Lastly. Always hang on to your love for each other. For it is that love, that has kept you strong. And will hold you together. Now and always._

_Ok that is all I have to say. Other then I will see you Sunday and be safe. For as rule 1) says. No magic. If you're hurt I can't help you._

_Love Leo_

"Ok. No magic. That can work." Piper said hopefully

"Ok so does that mean if I get frustrated I can't levitate up to the nearest tree?" Phoebe asked innocently, but received a look from both her sisters that she wasn't sure how to take. "Ok joke." She answered back as she left the kitchen to find her own room.

"Ok that went well. We've been here what, five minutes? And already one of us has left the room." Piper said sarcastically

"Piper take it easy. I think it will just take a little more time that's all. After all how long can she not talk to us?"

"Or us to her? I seem to recall a time when we were little, that she went a week without speaking to you."

"Ok you have a point there. But this is different." Prue asked though now a little worried that her idea might backfire on her. "Isn't it?"

* * *

Prue sat on the couch reading a book, as Piper created her special kind of magic in the kitchen. She had no idea where Phoebe was. She hadn't seen here sister since she left the kitchen a few hours ago. That was until she then walked down the stairs.

"Hey you." Prue said trying to get her sister to talk to her, as she looked up from her book.

"Hi. I was gonna go get some wood for the fire."

"Good idea. Mind if I come with you?" Prue asked though not wanting to push Phoebe too much.

"Sure." She answered as she walked out the front door.

Placing her book on the chair she followed after her sister. Maybe now we can discuss this. Just the two of us, "Piper, Phoebe and I are going to get some wood. We'll be back later!" Prue hollered to the back of the cabin as she walked out the door closing the door behind her.

As Piper heard Prue yell out to her she wasn't sure if she should be glad that her sisters may actually get sometime together, or if she should worry about what they might do to each other in the forest. "They'll be fine Piper. Quit freaking out." She got after herself as she went back to her dinner.

* * *

They walked in silence as first, neither one really sure of what to say or how to say it. It's hard to truly tell who spoke first, as each in their own thoughts of what to say. But they each said the same thing.

"How about over there?" They echoed. Prue chuckled at the coincidence of their thoughts, but Phoebe decided to go one step further.

"You owe me a pop." She shot back

"What?" Prue looked confused at her little sister

"A pop. You owe me a pop. Just like when we were kids." she said as she started in the direction they had both pointed to

Prue remembered the game they had all played whenever someone said the same as you, the first person to say you owe me a pop won. "I guess I do don't I." Prue agreed, as she followed her sister up the small hill

"Yup." Phoebe said from in front of her.

But once again the silence fell upon them like a blanket. Prue was beginning to wonder if this was such a good idea. "Hey Phoebs wait up will you."

"Sure." Phoebe stopped having a feeling what Prue really wanted.

"Can we sit a minute?" Prue said as she caught up with her sister.

Phoebe looked back down to the little cabin wishing than that Piper had come too.

"Phoebes."

"Can we do this back in the cabin Prue? It's getting dark. And then the three of us can talk. I promise." She said as she met her sisters' eyes. Even in the darkness of the forest around them she could see the pain in them. The pain of someone betrayed by one they loved.

"Sure. Let's go."

They both picked up a few good logs and sticks and then started to make there way back to the cabin. As they walked down the small slop neither one saw what had happened, as it went so fast.

Phoebe was only a few steps behind Prue but to her right. "Man whatever Pipers cooking it sure smells good." Phoebe said as she took in the smell of her sisters cooking. "I'll race you back." She challenged Prue.

"Not with an armful of wood I won't." But as she finished her sentence she saw a movement to her right. It was then that everything went in slow motion. First it was the logs and sticks going in the air. Then it was her sister flailing to get her balance as her foot went out from under her. She saw the rock on the ground sliding forward. She dropped her own logs as she reached for Phoebe but it was too late, as she fell to the ground and did a combination of sliding and rolling down the hill.

"PHOEBE!" she screamed out as she watched her sister slowly come to a stop.

"OW! Oh that hurt." She said from the bottom of the hill.

Prue ran down and heard the door slam to the cabin and could see Piper running towards them.

"Oh god Phoebe, are you ok?" Prue asked as she reached her sister.

"I think so." She said as she lay in the spot she stopped in.

"Phoebe what happen?"

"I slipped on that damn rock."

"Ok come, on lets get back to the cabin." Prue said helping her sister back up.

"OWOWOW!!."

"What?"

"I think I broke it."

"It. What it?" Piper asked with concern.

"Wrist it. I think it's broke." Phoebe said as she looked from Piper to Prue.

Piper and Prue looked at each other almost thinking the same thing. 'We've been here not quiet seven hours and already we've got an injury. What next?'


	3. Chapter 3

Phoebe slid down to the couch carefully, as she felt the aches she had gotten from her fall. "OWOWOW. Oh god I think I'm all broke."

"You're not all broke. But may I suggest a long hot bath before dinner. Other wise you will be one hurting sister come the morning." Prue said as she helped Phoebe lift her legs up to the couch.

"Oh really. You switch places with me and then stand there and tell me I'm not all broke. And I want to eat first. I'm starving." Phoebe countered back at Prue.

"Ok enough you two. I'll go get dinner. We can eat in here so Phoebe doesn't have to move again."

"I'll get you some ice for your wrist." Prue said as she followed Piper to the kitchen.

Piper went to the oven and pulled out the dinner she had been making, as she watched Prue fight with the ice tray. "Hey it's just ice. What did it ever do to you?" she joked at Prue as she saw her oldest sister about to use her power on the poor defenceless ice cubes.

Prue looked up at Piper and at first was going to retaliate about her comment but then she just laughed. "I guess I was a bit hard on them wasn't I?"

"A bit yeah." Piper laughed back.

--- ----

After dinner Phoebe had gone up to soak in the hot tub Prue had run for her. She relaxed but not completely. She knew that the minute she got out and went down stairs that everything would start with her sisters. Everything about her not telling them about Cole.

She had dried off and changed into her favourite sweats. Funny thing about them, they were her most comfortable and the ones she liked to curl up with whenever she was sad or it was just a curl in the seats day. But the funny thing was her sister had given them to her when she was in NYC. A birthday present they had sent when she was gone. As she stepped towards the door she closed her eyes as she prepared herself for what was to come.

--- ----

They sat waiting for Phoebe to come back to the living room. No one had really said a word except the odd chatter about what they would say to their baby sister when she did come back to the living room.

"Prue."

"Yeah." Prue answered as she placed another log on the fire.

"We aren't really mad at her are we? I know I'm not." Piper said as she watched her sister. "I mean she knows that what she did was wrong. And that not vanquishing Cole could put us all in danger. And besides she did say that she told him not to come around her anymore. To stay out of her life."

"I know Piper but I just feel betrayed by her still. I can't explain it."

"Prue it wasn't like she planned it. She told me what happened. She had every intention to vanquish him. But they talked about it and it made her see her true feelings for him. She loved him. In fact I think she still does."

Prue didn't say another word as she starred into the fire. She knew Piper was right. As they had said before she would have done the same if it had been Andy. But what had made it different now that it was Phoebe? Prue pulled her arms around Piper as she had a few nights before at the Manor. She just needed her sister close. There was nothing more about it.

Phoebe came down the steps into the living room and immediately felt the warmth of the fire blazing before her. She stopped a moment before closing her eyes and continued the rest of the way down.

She walked up and slid into the easy chair as she felt her sisters watch her.

"You feeling any better honey?" Piper asked with concern. She had seen the end result of Phoebes fall and wanted to make sure her sister was ok.

"A bit. Thank you Piper." She answered in a no committed voice, as she made herself comfortable on the chair.

There sat in uneasy silence in the room, as the only thing that a person could hear was the flicker and crackle of the fire blazing bright.

"How's the wrist?" Prue asked with concern. After she had gotten the ice for Phoebe earlier she had figured that it wasn't broken just a bad sprain.

"Sore but I think I'll live."

"You want me to wrap it for you?"

"No maybe later. I'll just be careful for now."

"Ok."

Again the uncomfortable silence hung in the room. No one sister wanting to say anything first. Nor did any of them know what to say.

"Umm maybe I should clear the air here, as this is my fault in the first place." Phoebe said as she cast a glance to her sisters.

"Phoebe."

"No Piper, I need to say this, because you two were right. I did betray you. And not in me not vanquishing Cole, but in the not telling you I didn't vanquish Cole. We have never kept secrets from each other this big. You both had every right to be pissed at me, I put us all in danger. But once I had made my decision and Cole shimmered out of the mausoleum, you two came rushing in. I never even thought about how to tell you what I did. And then the longer I left it the harder it was. And then I didn't know which would be madder at, me not killing him or not telling you. But now I know. It was the lie that hurt you the most. And for that I can say I'm sorry a thousand times, but I don't truly expect for you to forgive me any time soon, or trust me." Phoebe said ad she looked at her sisters as they listened to her. "I loved him with everything I had. I never thought I would feel that, but I did. In some ways I still do. But he is out of my life now and I will have to find away to move past that." she finished as a lone tear started down her face. "I'm sorry."

Piper sat and listened to her baby sister explain to them what she was feeling and thinking when she hadn't vanquished Cole. Most of it Piper already knew. She had had a heart to heart with Phoebe before she even said anything to Prue. But what Phoebe did straighten out was the fact that she still loved Cole.

Prue sat there feeling Phoebes pain of the loss of the one she loved. She knew it was the same pain that she felt when Andy died. But she was still trying to get past her sister lying to her. She knew what was at stack with all of them. How could she let a demon like Belthazor live and not tell them?

"Phoebe I think we both know why you didn't vanquish him. We've both been faced with the loss of the one we love. But the lying is the part we don't understand. You even said it yourself. We've never kept anything this big from each other before." Piper said as she looked over at Phoebe.

"I knew I had to tell you. I knew the danger I put us in. But everything happened so fast. You guys came down the steps. Prue hugged me and I looked past you knowing what I did. I said goodbye to him. I needed that support then. The next morning I was going to tell you I swear. But I got up and no one was home and later that night we didn't even see each other. Then it was almost every day like that. And I had just lost and said goodbye to the one man I have ever loved. I didn't want to be around anyone. Prue never liked him so I didn't think she would understand. The next thing I knew a few weeks had gone by and then I didn't know how to tell you."

Phoebe could see the understanding in Piper's eyes and looked for the same in Prue's but it wasn't there. She saw only the hurt and betrayal.

Prue she had never been very supportive of Phoebe with Cole and now as they talked about it she understood her sister's position in not saying anything. She had avoided the whole _I told you so_ conversation with her after she thought he was gone. Heck she avoided her sister when she needed her love and support.

The rain outside was all that was heard as each sister was drawn to her own thoughts. The wind picked up and the rain fell harder but no one noticed. The thunder clapped in the distance, causing one to look outside to watch the storm as it started to build momentum. Then came the lightening a few moments later. The storm was almost upon them. Yet the silence between them sat longer then any of them thought possible between them. Yet the same thought seem to enter their minds. _'Would they ever reconnect again as sisters?'_


	4. Chapter 4

Phoebe had almost fallen asleep in the chair as Piper had gone to bed a few hours ago.

Prue watched as Phoebe fought off her own weariness for her own reason. "Hey kiddo let me wrap that wrist for you so you can go to bed."

"It's ok Prue, I got it."

"Phoebe."

"What?"

Prue got up and went to her sister. Sitting on the arm of the chair beside her she leaned down and pulled her into a tight embrace. "I love you and don't you dare ever forget that."

Phoebe accepted the hug and love that she was getting from Prue, yet she knew that deep down inside, her sister was still disappointed in what she had done. "Love you too Prue." She answered as she waited till her sister pulled back from the hug. "I need some sleep. I ache everywhere and I have a feeling that my body will need the sleep now."

"You are so right my sister. Are you sure you don't want me to wrap that for you?"

Phoebe hesitated a moment. But it was in that moment that Prue knew the answer.

"I'll be right back." She said as she got off the chair and went back to the kitchen.

With her wrist wrapped Phoebe crawled into bed thinking of what had happened downstairs that night. She had told her sisters everything over the period of about five hours, maybe more. As she rolled over she could hear the rain hitting against the cabin walls. When would this rain ever let up she thought, as she pulled the covers close and closed her eyes and tried to go to sleep.

Prue had locked the doors and check the last remaining lights. In a similar way that she would at home. It was something that she had always done and something she knew she always would. She thought this just as she slowly opened the door to Pipers room and checked on her and then made her way to Phoebes room to do the same. Only this time she stopped a little longer. Sighing to herself wondering what would happen in the next few days, she closed the door and went to her won room.

The rain continued its assault on the lake area all night. Sometimes it would come down so hard you couldn't even see the lake outside the window. Let alone seeing the Jeep that was parked only a few feet from the front door.

Piper was making her way around the kitchen much the same way she would from home. First the coffee, for that was an essential part of her sisters' morning ritual. And then whatever she felt like cooking up for breakfast that day.

Prue came down and watched as the rain continued to some down. "Is it ever going to stop?" she asked in frustration.

"Well according to the weather man the other day it wasn't suppose to rain at all this weekend."

"Well I think the weatherman should get another job. I mean hell why don't you just say it's going to rain. That way you cover your ass. If it's a sunny day no one is going to hassle you. But if you call for sun and it rains all weekend. Well I'm thinking he should either go back to school or get a new line of work." Prue stated as she grabbed a cup of coffee and made her way to the sunroom to continue watching the rainfall

Her thoughts where drawn to the conversation they had all had the night before. Somehow she had to find it in her to forgive Phoebe. She just wasn't sure how yet.

The rain pattered on the glass above her as she drank her coffee and listened. Though trying to get her thoughts in order about her sister.

Phoebe lay in bed listening to the rainfall on the roof outside as well as against her bedroom window. She wanted to stay in bed all day. She was even yet to move for fear of what would happen. But she knew she would have too eventually.

Piper turned the last omelette onto the plate and stuck her head to the sun room. "Breakfast is ready."

"Thanks. Phoebe down yet?"

"No I was just going to go see how she was feeling."

"I'll go." Prue answered as she placed her coffee cup down and made her way to the bedrooms.

Taking a bit of a breath before she knocked, Prue prepared herself for what the day would bring them. Sure they had discussed everything out the night before but was it enough?

"Phoebe you awake?" she asked as she knocked on the door waiting for a response.

"Yeah."

Prue stuck her head in side. "Hey. How you feeling?"

"Like I was hit by the ground."

Prue laughed at her littlest sister, "could be because you were." She said as she sat on the bed beside her. "Piper and I were thinking of going for a walk if this rain ever stops. You up for it?"

"Well let's see when the rain stops. If it stops now I'd say not on your life. If it stops in a few hours I might consider it."

"Ok. Come on, Piper made omelettes." Prue said as she got up and left Phoebe alone in the room.

"Prue I thought you said she was up." Piper asked as she saw her sister appear alone.

"She was."

"Then where is she?" Piper asked with concern.

"She's a bit stiff and sore that's where she is." Came the voice from the entrance to the kitchen.

"Hey you. How you felling?"

"I'll live I think." Phoebe answered Piper as she sat down at the table.

Once again the meal was unusually quiet for the three sisters. Usually they would talk about everything yet nothing at all. But that was how most of the morning went as the rain had not let up and they were stuck in the cabin together. Phoebe lay on the couch a few times dozing off to sleep. Prue curled up in the chair reading her book and Piper in the kitchen seeing what she could throw together.

"Hey guys look. The suns coming out." Piper commented as she came back into the living room

"Oh wow. Look at that rainbow. It's amazing." Phoebe stated from her spot on the couch.

"I wonder if it's really stopping or if this is just a tease."

"Well it looks like it is breaking. Look at all that blue sky." Prue answered back to her sister "So we still on for that walk Piper?"

"Yeah let's go before the weather changes again. Phoebs you in?"

Phoebe looked up at Piper noticing something that she had missed. That was the first time, since she had told Piper about Cole, that Piper had called her Phoebs. She hadn't noticed till now how much she missed it.

"Yeah Phoebs you coming?"

And now Prue. She was never mad at them, but she knew now that they were on the right track to finding that common bond of love again.

"Yeah but slow walk. I'm still a bit sore from yesterday."

"Slow and steady just like a turtle. Now. Let's go." Prue said as she got off the chair and headed for the front door.

They had followed the trail along the lake and took in the sights and sounds of the area after the rain. The birds were coming back out. They spotted three deer and a handful of rabbits. The sparkle of the sun across the lake as it mirrored the surrounding areas. The raindrops that fell from the tree branches and leaves silently. Dripping on unsuspecting passers byes.

"Hey Prue, maybe we should take the little boat out to the lake and see what it looks like from out there."

"Phoebe I love you. You are one of my favourite sisters. But there is _NO_ way you are getting me out in that little wooded thing so I can see what I can see perfectly well from right here."

"Oh come on Prue, Phoebe has a point. Can you imagine what the forest would look like right now from the water? The sun glistening on the wet leaves, making them sparkle under the glow of the sun."

"Not getting near enough to the water to see it. Beside look over there. you can see the sun on the other bank." Prue shot back at her sister. Ever since their mother died, Prue has had a fear of the water. Though partially overcoming it when they vanquished the same demon that killed Patty. She still was very cautious around the water.

"Ok." Piper and Phoebe sighed and give in to their sisters' side of the no boat trips. But the water part was still open for discussion.

But as they all walked along the bank they never expected what happened next. Much in the same way Phoebe had fallen the night before, Piper watched in horror as Prue slipped in the wet mud and fell. Unfortunately as she fell the softened bank from the rainfall all night and most of the day, caved in from underneath her causing her and part of the bank to slide down into the icy waters of the lake below. Leaving her two younger sisters calling out after her as she splashed into the lake going under without a trace.


	5. Chapter 5

Prue felt herself sliding and tried everything in her power to stop herself, but there was nothing for her to grab on to. She knew the water was right below her and waited for the impact she would soon make. What she wasn't prepared for was what would happen once she hit the water.

Splashing into the cold surface, the liquid immediately engulfed her. But she also felt the mud from the bank landing on her pushing her further under as she tried desperately to get back to the surface.

Fighting a never-ending battle of mud and water, she soon started losing strength and the fight to get back to her sisters, as she felt the water enter her lungs and her sight got dizzy. She felt the pressure on her as everything slowly went black. Leaving her to drift slowly to the bottom with the fast moving mud sliding, pushing and holding her down even further.

Piper watched frantic, as Prue never surfaced. She had already grabbed a hold of Phoebe in case she slid after Prue, and now they both just stood frozen waiting for her to resurface.

"Piper. Where is she? She should have come up by now." Phoebe asked the fear in her voice evident.

"Just give her second Phoebe. Then we will know where to go down to get her out." Piper answered, though not sure if she actually believed what she said.

Phoebe couldn't wait any longer and she pulled away from Piper. She didn't care if her wrist was throbbing, her sister was in danger and she was the only one who could make the dive down that far to the surface.

Without even thinking of her own safety, just that of getting back her oldest sister she pulled away and ran for the edge and sprung off what was left of the bank, down to the water surface twenty five feet below.

Piper watched in near shock as Phoebe ran to the edge and right off the side of the remainder of the bank. "Phoebe!" she called out though she knew it was to late; her sister was over and gone

She knew that Phoebe was the only one of the two of them that could actually make a dive that high up, but it didn't make her worry any less. Her sister had a badly swollen wrist and Piper knew that would affect her ability to swim once she got to Prue.

She waited, though not patiently, for either one of her sisters to resurface. She had watched until Phoebe had hit the water and now all she could do was wait. She looked around for another way for her to get down to the water. For she knew that once Phoebe found Prue she would need her help to get her back to the cabin and maybe even back to shore.

Phoebe felt the icy water around her as she broke through the surface. At first she couldn't see anything with all the mud in the water. But as her eyes adjusted the best they could she was able to find her way further down to the bottom. She was actually surprised as to how deep it was even that close to the shore.

But panic started to grip her, as she still had not yet found Prue. Feeling the pressure on her lungs she started her way back to the surface. Breaking through the lake surface she gasped for air. She knew Piper would be worried but she took in deep breath of air and dove back under the surface again. Once again trying to look through the cloudy water she was going by feel alone, which made it harder to find Prue. But then she felt her hand brush against something. Reaching for it she grabbed hold. Realizing it was a person hand or arm she grabbed a hold tighter and headed back to the surface.

Once again breaking through the surface, she opened her lungs for new air as she pulled Prue closer to her body. "Prue? Oh god. Come on." She wrapped her arms around her sisters' body and pulled tight trying to get the water out from her lungs. Then after a few times, floated her sister on her back and began mouth to mouth. The whole time ever so slowly kicking her way back towards the shore.

Piper had found a path that lead to the waters edge a few yards away from where Prue had gone down the embankment. Running down as fast as she could, but careful not to follow her big sisters slide, she reached the waters edge in no time. Now scanning and looking out she waited to see if Phoebe would come up.

She saw Phoebe burst through the surface holding in her hand their oldest sister, breathing a sigh of relief that Phoebe had found Prue. She wasn't totally without concern, as Prue lay against Phoebe's chest. But as she saw Phoebe move, giving Prue mouth to mouth she felt her worry rise again. Not hesitating at all she quickly moved into the water and went to help Phoebe bring their sister ashore.

"Phoebe?"

"I got her Piper." She called back as she watched Piper wade into the waters.

Phoebe now had Prue once again against her chest and swam backwards towards the shore. Unfortunately the throbbing in her wrist increased with each pull against the waters weight. As she reached Piper, she almost gratefully handed Prue to her other sister as she sat on the small beach as Piper performed CPR alone, Phoebe being to exhausted to help her.

The sound they both heard was the sweetest sound they would ever hear as Prue gurgled and spat out the water in her lungs.

"Ok slow breaths honey. Take it easy." Piper told her as she helped Prue roll over and get the rest of the water out of her, by gently rubbing her back.

"You ok Prue?" Phoebe asked from her own spot on the beach as she looked up at her sister.

"Yeah I think so." Prue answered as she looked over at Phoebe. "Phoebe, why are you all wet?" Prue asked though she already knew the answer.

"Phoebe here decided to do a swan dive off the embankment after you." Piper explained not sure if she herself was mad at Phoebe or grateful at her.

Prue locked eyes with her baby sister, "Thank you."

"No thanks necessary. You're my sister. I would do it again in an instant if it meant saving you or Piper."

It was in that moment that Prue truly forgave her baby sister. She knew that everything either of them ever did was for the love of the other two. And Phoebe had only added Cole to her already huge heart of love. It was that same instinct that she would have had with Andy.

--- ----

Having made their way back to the cabin Piper quickly sat them both down and wrapped them in the blankets, that were on the couch, as soon as they had changed into dry clothes. Having gotten them settled, she started around the cabin to get the fire going and some hot liquids in the two wet ones in the front room.

Needing some more firewood she went outside to the small pile they had gathered the night before, after Phoebes little spill, leaving the youngest and the oldest alone.

"Phoebe."

"Don't say it Prue. I know it was stupid to dive in there like that, but I couldn't let you drowned."

"Phoebe."

"I just saw you fall and slid down that embankment and then all that mud that followed you. I had to do something. And Piper can't dive that far down."

"Phoebe would you hush a minute?" Prue held two fingers to Phoebes lips, "I wanted to thank you, not get mad at you. Even though maybe I should, but you were right to do what you did. I would have died if it wasn't for you." Prue said as she reached out and pulled her sister close to her. "I love you Phoebe Halliwell and don't you ever forget that."

Phoebe relished in the hug from Prue some how she knew they were ok. "I love you too Prue. And I'm really sorry. About everything."

Prue knew that Phoebe was not just talking about her dive into the lake. She was also talking about Cole. Her only response was to pull her sister tighter swearing to herself never to let her go again.

Sitting on the couch wrapped in the blankets the two sisters had finally found their connection again, not as witches, but as sisters

Piper had gathered a few pieces of wood that she felt would last them all night when she started back towards the cabin. She stopped when she thought she sensed something behind her. After almost three years of demon hunting all three sisters had developed a sixth sense.

A few seconds later she slowly turned around, though the site before her was not one she would ever soon forget. Watching her and almost sizing her next move was a mountain lion.

Piper's first and only reaction was dropping the logs and running back towards the cabin. Knowing that the cat was quickly following her and she only prayed as she started to scream that she would get to the front door before he got to her.


	6. Chapter 6

"PRUE!" The screamed echoed through the forest and into the cabin.

Prue and Phoebe both sprang to their feet at the sound of Piper screaming. Scared and worried at what and why she was screaming so loud, they rushed to the front door, Prue reaching there first, and flung it open.

The first thing she saw was Piper running towards her and the second was the large cat almost on her heals.

Prue focused her power at the cat and squinted towards it sending it flying backward into the bush as Piper finished her run into the cabin and slammed the door shut.

"Oh god."

"Piper why didn't you just freeze it?" Phoebe asked as Piper tried to get her breath.

"I. I don't. I don't know." She finally managed to pant out.

"Well he's not going to hurt you now."

"No, but he is pacing outside ready for one of us to show our faces. I think you pissed him off Prue." Phoebe said a she watch the cat pace back and forth outside the cabin door.

"Well what was I suppose to do, let him get Piper?" Prue shot back with a smile

"Well it would have been interesting."

"Hey not funny guys. I forgot ok. I mean Leo said no magic in his letter. I took it as maybe we 'couldn't' use magic while we were here."

"Ok life on the line first reaction..." Prue started

""Use magic." Prue and Phoebe both said.

"Ok I got it. So now what? The firewood is back there and he is still outside."

"Easy. You freeze him and I'll go get the wood." Phoebe volunteered

"No you have a sprained wrist. I'll go." Prue replied with protest

"Oh miss slide down the embankment. I'll go." Piper finally caved into her sister's craziness.

Opening the door just enough to get her hands out, she froze the mountain lion and then slowly opened the door to make sure it was indeed frozen. She looked on as the lion stood fast where he had being pacing.

"Ok hurry you don't know how long that will last." Prue said as she practically pushed her sister out the door.

Piper ran towards the firewood, and quickly picked up the pieces she needed. Making her way back towards the cabin she could almost feel the time shift, as she knew her freezing power was coming to an end. Waiting where she was till it completely wore off she watched as the lion looked around almost sensing her yet unsure as to how she got to where she was.

Then as he turned he watched her, eyes meeting, one in fury and one in fear. Piper waited though for the cat to make the first move. She wasn't sure why. Maybe it was because now she wasn't as afraid as she was earlier. Knowing that she could just freeze him in the flick of a wrist.

He watched waiting for his moment to strike. He knew that she could not run that fast. He almost had her last time. But some how she had suddenly gained distance and he was back in the trees. He sprang the second he thought she had her guard down. But the next thing he knew he was landing on all fours after his spring yet she was no where in site.

Piper had waited until he sprung at her. She wasn't sure why. Maybe it was because this whole weekend had turned into one disaster to the next and now she wanted to get back at Mother Nature for ruining everything for them. After all, she had sent Phoebe down the hill and sprained her wrist. She had made it rain so hard that the embankment was soft and Prue ended up almost drowned in the lake. Causing Phoebe to go in after her and they both were now in the cabin trying to fight off any of the icy cold waters. She looked at this as her chance to get back at the elements around her.

She didn't have to wait long as the cat started for her, teeth showing and ready to kill. As he flew through the air that was when she choose to freeze him. Knowing full well that once the freeze wore off he would land on nothing but earth's soil.

Prue and Phoebe watched as Piper got the wood and then made there way back towards the cabin. They also watched as the freeze that Piper had placed on him wore off, and now they were starring at each other over an unseen line.

"Prue."

"It's ok Phoebe. I'm sure Piper knows what she's doing."

"Yeah like last time. Do something."

"Phoebe would you relax."

"No. A mountain lion is about to pounce on my sister, I will not relax."

"Phoebe. Ok. I got it." Prue said as she turned towards Piper and was about to once again throw the lion. Though she then noticed that the lion was stopped in mid air and Piper was running towards them up the steps smiling like she had just swallowed the canary.

"Piper."

"It's ok Phoebs. I gave Mother Nature a taste of her own medicine. After what she did to you and Prue it was the least I could do was freeze one of her mountain lions in mid jump and then take of on him."

They all watched in amusement, as once again the lion unfroze, yet his prey was no where to be found. After happening again he decided that who ever this prey was, it was not worth the hassle of losing and then re-finding them again. As he wandered off to the forest in search of easier prey.

--- ----

The fire raged as the three sisters sat in each other company. They had reconnected and that was what they had planned. The other things that had happened they had taken with stride.

Phoebe lay now against Prue's lap as she slowly fought off sleep. Prue watched as her baby sister tried to fight the sleep as she herself felt it engulf her. She knew it would not be much longer before she to gave in to it.

"Phoebe why don't you go up to bed. You're exhausted." She finally suggested.

At first Phoebe didn't say a word. She just lay there and Prue had thought maybe it was to late for her baby sister, but she then felt Phoebe stir under her she waited and watched as Phoebe got off the couch with great difficulty and then made her way towards the bedroom.

"Night guys." Was all she managed, before she disappeared.

The remaining two sister sat in silence before Piper got up and place a kiss on Prue cheek. "Night Sis."

"Night Piper."

"You should get to bed too Prue."

"I will I just want to sit here a bit. You go to bed. I'll be up later, I promise. You won't find me on the couch in the morning."

"Ok. But just don't over do it you had a busy day." Piper said reminding her oldest sister of her trip into the lake. "Love you."

"Love you too honey." Prue answered as she watched Piper leave.

It was a few hours after that Prue tried to shake off the weariness that was threatening to consume her. Turning off the light she made her way to her own room. Once changing she had done the same as she had the night before and what she had down every night since they were little. First checking on Piper and then on Phoebe. As she stood at the door to her little sisters room she couldn't help but smile.

She slowly made her way to her sisters' bed and crawled in beside her. Pulling her close so as to never let her go.

"I love you Phoebe. I'm so sorry I didn't see what you saw." She whispered as she kissed her on the top of her forehead.

"Love you too Prue. I'm sorry I betrayed your trust and love."

"You could never betray my love honey. And my trust you got back ten fold."

It was there that Piper had found them a few hours later when she woke needing to make sure her sisters were both ok. She soon found herself drawn to their love and curled up on the other side of Phoebe. Keeping the baby in the middle as they had many times in the past.

* * *

The drive home was rather quiet as Prue and Phoebe both slept on and off during the trip. Pulling in the driveway Piper shook Prue in the front seat and then reached over to Phoebe who was sprawled out on the back seat. 

Unloading the car with a few words between them they all finally settled in on the couch. Prue and Piper at either end, with Phoebe deciding to sit right in between the two of them.

There was no words spoken as Prue eventually curled up next to Phoebe. "How's the wrist?"

"A bit sore. But I'll be ok." She said with a sniff.

"Phoebs?"

"I'm ok Piper don't get all worry wart on me."

"Hey I wasn't you just sounded kinda stuffed up."

"You do Phoebs."

"Oh and you sound any better miss lets slide into the lake."

Prue laughed at her little sisters and soon they were all laughing.

"You know Prue the next time we all fight like that. I get to pick the place we go to reconnect." Piper laughed as she playfully smacked her sister.

"Well hopefully that will be the first and last time." She smacked her back

Phoebe sat between them as she felt the guilt almost ready to consume her again. It was her fault in the first place they had gone.

"Guys." She said sombrely. "I'm really sorry about Cole. You were right, I should have told you in the first place. And then none of us would have felt the need to reconnect."

Prue looked up at Phoebe and felt bad herself for even bringing it all up again.

"It's ok Prue I understand."

"No you don't Phoebe. When I, we, first found out our first reaction was why had you betrayed us. We never bothered to sit down and talk to you about it. We both knew how you felt about Cole. The same as I did about Andy." Prue stared as she sat up from Phoebes lap. "You were hurting inside and that was all that mattered at the time. When you told me that you hadn't vanquished him it was when you had. We were about to get our asses kicked by a couple of demons in a wrestling ring. I was furious. But Piper and I talked about it that night, before I said for us to get away. I would have done the same if it were Andy and I. If I had found out, after all these years Andy was really a demon. I don't think I could have vanquished him either. The heart does strange things Phoebe. And you have always followed yours straight into anything. You always have. I still love and I never stopped loving you."

Piper sat and listened to Prue as she tried to explain to Phoebe everything that they were both feeling and had talked about. She had felt the same if it was Leo and her.

"We both love you Phoebe. But now we all have to agree never again to keep any Wicca secrets like that again."

Phoebe felt the tears that were threatening to spill down her face, and she could see the same in both her sisters' eyes.

"I love you too. Both of you." She finally managed to get out as they all pulled each other into a hug.

It was there, in tangled arms, that Leo found them several hours later. All three fast asleep yet he could tell that they had worked out what ever it was they needed to work out. Taking hold of the blanket that was so carefully placed on the back of the chair he gently eased it over top of them. "Sleep well." He said as he orbed out of the Manor and back to were angels dwell.

Every demon and every warlock had tried everything to come between, them for that was the key to their destruction. But in the end it was love that almost broke them. The love of one, to a man. But their love for each other was and is stronger then any power that the Source could ever throw at them.

They were destined to be Charmed, but born to be sisters. A bond that no one would never break.

* * *

Well thats all folks.. I hope you enjoyed it and thank you to all that replied. It's nice to come home from work to the lil email messages that you all enjoyed my little tales. Have a great day.

Stay Charmed

Di


End file.
